It All Began In The Water : Sneak Peek
by CookieCupid
Summary: Sneak Peek : True love conquers all, but what happens when that love takes a 180 degree turn for the worse. Jazmin, a child born from forbidden love, washes up on the future Warrior of The Sea home town. At age 8, Usopp didn't know what to do except help the poor girl who lay peacefully on the edge of shore.


**It All Began In The Water****  
**_Prologue : Sneak Peek  
_

* * *

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. - Lao Tzu_

* * *

Once upon a time lived a stray man who dreamt of one day going out to sea. Each day he would watch the great depth of dancing water from his hidden place on top of a cliff. He would draw and get lost in his own world while listening to the light rustle of waves drumming against the rocks below. One day, on the day known to change his life, he decided to get closer to the source mother nature had graced the lands with. He got closer till the tips of covered toes touched the edge, then again he dared to inch forward before, so absorbed in thought, lost his balance and fell into the hungry mouth below. The currents swelled, swallowing the lone man in its grip and forcing the remote form down into its dark basement. His journey down was raw, the light fading from his reach, and in the wake, eyelids fell in contentment while sinking, welcoming the darkness that filled him.

What felt like seconds of peace turned into a coughing madness once he found himself coming to. His lungs felt heavy as they worked to channel air into a shaking system, all while scanning the area in a frenzy. He was sure he was done for, even content with the matter, but when he put together where he was a spark of confusion filtered his being.

_What had happen? _Was the main topic that stood out through a mixer of jumbled thoughts. Though before he could register anything else except the landscape in front of him, a light tap brushed his wet shoulder and halted his dull exercise of gathering. Without a second thought he whipped his head to the side, looking over a shoulder and was met with a pair of glowing optics that caused his own to widen with clear shock painting his palish appearance.

There bent forward some with a pout mirroring her soft features stood a young woman staring straight at him. It wasn't because he found someone there, no, he knew someone somehow had to of rescued him, but it was her foreign appearance that had him stock still and drawing his eyes to take her in, making his once hollow breath hug his scratching throat.

If it wasn't for the harmonized fins that fanned out from her back with such honor and grace, the titian and gold blush that lined the rim like a rainbow bulged out from the marble white coat that was the rest of the fine fin. They showered around her like a butterfly's would, and shimmered when they twitched around her lanky form. The next thing that drew him in was the shade of black that fell from her scalp to her shoulders in a curtain of silk.

He became more adventuress, drawing his gaze down further to take in the unique being. He was dumbstruck on what he was seeing now. _Was that a tail?_ He thought as he traced the tight outline peeking from beneath the long kimono that was a mirror image of her fins except for the coral pink scales design decorating the hem.

"…saved your life!" His calculating of the small stature form in his view was cut short, and his gaze was locked on meeting pale blue with ebony when he caught wind of her talking. The dark haired female's voice was clear, a hint of concern tailing under the clearly aggravated tone in her bell like voice.

"O-oh! Uh, I'm sorry. What?"

All he got was dead silence and a blank look washing over her once quizzing gaze. It was nerve racking how the female just stood there, hovering over him with those gleaming pearl hues and meeting his own dull dusk orbs in return, with such authority present in them. _What could she be thinking? _He couldn't help but wonder as he got lost in his own thoughts once again while keeping his gaze locked on the other.

* * *

**'Ello there, pleasure to meet you. The name is CookieCupid or Cookie for short. I would love to thank everyone who clicked the link and read this little sneak peek of mine for this up coming Usopp x OC. I am hoping to have the full prologue done by Wednesday of this week. Also, if you are wanting questioned answered or for future insights for any other Fics of mine, you can find me on my tumblr (link on my profile). I will also be answering any questions that I find in the reviews on there as well. Know too that when the final draft for this is done it will be posted separately from this. Anyway, thank you again! Much Love, Cookie. 8D**


End file.
